Cabal Quests
Category:Crafting Quest Timelines Cabal The following four quests are available from the Cabal. Quest: Dark Assistance Questgiver: Nyandi Shakor, Cabal Master -37713, -5504, 1821 (NE Corner of domed crafting building). Requirements: Level 25 Crafting Nyandi asks for you to complete three work orders for her company. They are provided by the augmentor. Complete these work orders, and then return to Nyandi to complete the quest. For details of the work orders, see: *Ahgram Society Work Orders The quest gives the following: *+30 Cabal *-10 Merchant's Guild *-10 Society of Invention 50,000 experience Cabal Collaborator Stud: *Crafting Ear (Red) *Required Level: 20 Crafting *Item Level: 30 *Stats: +19 Crafting Utility Use Quest: Joining the Cabal Questgiver: Nyandi Shakor, Cabal Master Requirements: *Level 25 Crafting *Completed the quest "Dark Assistance" Nyandi asks you to perform a flesh graft with a supplied body part they "harvested" earlier from a vagabond on the streets outside. Yes, these guys are really are unpleasant. The quest gives the following: *+300 Cabal *-100 Merchant's Guild *-100 Society of Invention 80,000 experience Title: Cabal Experimenter Cabal Experimenter Stud: *Crafting Ear (Red) *Required Level: 25 Crafting *Item Level: 35 *Stats: +23 Crafting Utility Use Quest: The Volt Star Questgiver: Nyandi Shakor, Cabal Master Requirements: *Level 30 Crafting *Completed the quest "Joining the Cabal" *Being a member of the Cabal *Have at least +100 faction with the Cabal. Nyandi tells you that they have successfully stolen an item called the "Volt Star" from the fools in the Society of Invention. She wants you to run some experiments on it, and she wants you to build a shielding case for it, to protect it. She gives you the "Volt Star" and two recipes, "Volt Star Casing" and "Volt Star Experiment". Perform the following: *Craft a Volt Star Case (you have to provide the Nickel Ingot). *Craft a "Tested Volt Star". This involves starting from the Volt Star you have been given, and then choosing which tests to perform from a list of options. If you do not choose "correctly", the final product will not be the one you need, and you will need to perform the testing craft again. As a Blacksmith, my first attempt created a "Charged Volt Star". My second attempt, I chose the tests "Rasp", "Solvent", "Examine" and "Clean", and this successfully created the "Tested Volt Star". *Return these items to Nyandi. The quest gives the following: *+1500 Cabal *-300 Society of Invention *-300 Merchant's Guild 250,000 experience @ Levels 34-37 or 237,600 experience @ Level 33 50 silver Cabal Apron: *Crafting Apron (Red) *Required Level: 25 Crafting *Item Level: 35 *Stats: +9 Problem Solving +4 Reasoning +9 Ingenuity +13 Finesse +18 Crafting Station Use +30 Crafting Utility Use +24 Crafting Tool Use Quest: Fresh Victims Questgiver: Nyandi Shakor, Cabal Master Requirements: *Level 35 Crafting (it is a level 36 quest however). *Completed the quest "The Volt Star" *Being a member of the Cabal *Have at least +200 faction with Cabal Nyandi tells you that they have recently acquired some freshly harvested parts for experimentation, and she wants you to craft three items from them for the society: a Blood Replacer, a Madness Injection and a Sword Arm Graft. She says she will provide the key components, but that you will need to make all the bindings and then assemble the items from those. Nyandi gives you the following resources (make sure you have inventory space): *9 Metal Reinforcement *3 Glass Bottle *2 Small Metal Tube *2 Syringe *1 Blade *1 Madness Brew Nyandi gives you one crafting recipe, for "Metal Bindings". These use no components (other than standard crafting utility supplies). She also gives you seven Assembly recipes: Wood Frame, Torch Mechanism, Cannon Barrel, Energy Conductor, Blood Replacer, Madness Injection and Sword Arm Graft. Go to a workshop and do the following: *Craft sixteen (16) Bindings (its a different binding for each crafter class, ie leather bindings for outfitter, metal bindings for blacksmiths, ...) *Assemble two Metal Frames, each using 3 Metal Reinforcements and 2 Bindings. *Assemble two Injection Systems, using 1 Syringe, 1 Small Metal Tube, 1 Glass Bottle and 2 Bindings. *Assemble a Blade Attachment, using 1 Blade, 1 Metal Reinforcement and 2 Bindings. *Assemble the Blood Replacer, using 1 Injection System, 1 Metal Frame, 1 Metal Reinforcement and 3 Bindings. *Assemble the Madness Injection, using 1 Injection System, 1 Glass Bottle and 1 Madness Brew. *Assemble the Sword Arm Graft, using 1 Blade Attachment, 1 Metal Frame, 1 Metal Reinforcement and 3 Bindings. Deliver the final items back to Nyandi. The quest gives the following: *+1500 Cabal *-500 Society of Invention *-500 Merchant's Guild 297,762 experience @ Level 35 or 332,640 experience @ Level 36 or 368,982 experience @ Level 37 5 silver Title: Cabal Master Cabal Master Stud: *Crafting Ear (Red) *Required Level: 35 Crafting *Item Level: 45 *Stats: +28 Crafting Utility Use Last Updated All the data presented on this page has been fully checked and is up-to-date as of 11 March 2012.